


Last Resort

by QueenLeo



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Slight Violence, Swearing, hope it really doesn't suck, it's kinda eh, longer than I thought it was gonna be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLeo/pseuds/QueenLeo
Summary: Jung Taekwoon was the leader of one of the most powerful gangs in Seoul. He never thought that he would fins love in his line of work, but when Maxina Archer walks into his life, things change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why I wrote this, but I did. I hope it's not terrible. Enjoy!

Max sighed heavily as she looked up at the tall building in front of her. She never expected to be standing in front of this building herself, though she had seen it from a car window before. She swallowed hard and steeled her nerves, deciding that the reason why she was here was far more important than her nerves. She walked into the building, listening to her heels click against the marble floor in the practically empty foyer. She walked to the silver elevator doors and pressed the button with an arrow pointing up. After a moment, she heard a quiet _ding_ and the doors slid open. She stepped inside and she pressed the button for the fiftieth floor.

“You can do this Max….” She said to herself, taking a deep breath.

There was a large mirror on the wall to her left and she turned to look at her reflection as the elevator climbed the levels, checking over her appearance. She set her purse on the floor and smoothed her black skirt down, worrying that it might have been too short for this type of meeting. It was a mid-thigh length, black, pleated skirt that she had paired with a slightly loose fitting red blouse and a pair of plain black heels. She fixed her long, dark blonde hair and her jewelry before picking her black purse back up and waiting for the elevator to reach the desired floor. There was another quiet _ding_ and the doors glided open. She stepped out onto the wooden floor of the office space that filled the top floor of the building.

“Hi,” an over cheerful receptionist called, smiling at her, “Can I help you?”

“Oh, um, yes,” Max answered nervously, “I’m here to see Cha Hakyeon.”

“Do you have an appointment?” She asked, picking her desk phone up and dialing an extension.

“Uh, we spoke on the phone earlier.” Max responded, still nervous.

“What’s your name?”

“Maxina.”

She nodded and soon said into the phone, “Mr. Cha, there’s a woman named Maxina here to see you. She says she spoke with you on the phone earlier today.”

She nodded and made a noise of acknowledgement before hanging up the phone.

“Mr. Cha will be right out. Go ahead and take a seat Miss.” The receptionist said, smiling brightly at her.

Max nodded and took a seat on the rather comfortable tan couch in the foyer of the office. A few moments later, a tall man dressed in a black suit and white dress shirt approached her with a smile on his face. The moment he saw her however, his smile faltered.

“You’re…–” He started quietly, eyes wide.

Max stood up quickly and said equally as quietly with closed eyes, “Yes, I am who you think I am. Please, can we go somewhere else to speak?”

When she opened her eyes to look at Hakyeon, she saw a confused look on his face but he nodded anyway. He motioned for her to follow after him and she did so, staying close to him. They stopped outside a door with his name on it and he opened it, letting her inside first. She thanked him quietly and took a seat as her told her to.

“So, Mrs. Mantanari, would you mind telling me why you are here?” He asked, looking at Max hesitantly.

Max sighed and said quietly, “Look, I know you weren’t expecting the wife of the rival mafia’s leader to come to you, but it’s not for the reason that you think. I’m not here on order or behalf of my husband.”

“Then why _are_ you here?” He asked, now confused.

“I need VIXX’s help.” She said, looking down at her lap.

Hakyeon narrowed his eyes slightly and asked, “With what?”

“Protection.” Max answered.

“From who?” Hakyeon asked.

Max nervously looked down at her hands in her lap and said, “Please, may I discuss this with Mr. Jung…?”

Hakyeon sighed and said, “Leo doesn’t just meet with anyone for—”

“I know,” she cut him off, squeezing her eyes shut again, “But this is extremely important and I risked so much by coming here. Please, Mr. Cha, please.”

Hakyeon was shocked. This was not what he was expecting. He sighed and stood up. Max looked up at him with pleading eyes and he showed her a small, kind smile.

“I’ll bring you to his office and I’ll talk to him, but there’s no guarantee that he’ll see you.” He said.

Max let out a breath she had been holding and said, “Thank you, Mr. Cha.”

He nodded at her and lead her out of his office and down several hallways to the very back of the office. He stopped before a large, mahogany door and gestured for her to wait as he knocked on the door before slipping in. Several minutes went by and Max was almost sure at this point that the leader of VIXX was going to send her away. Just as she was about to give up hope, the door opened again.

“He’ll see you.” Hakyeon said, smiling at her softly.

Max smiled back at him in relief and whispered, “Whatever you said to him to get him to speak with me, thank you.”

He smiled a little more and let her into the huge, fairly dark office.

“Take a seat, Mrs. Mantanari.” A soft voice said.

Max swallowed nervously as Hakyeon lead her over to a chair in front of the large desk and pulled it out for her to sit. She thanked him quietly before looking at the taller male behind the desk. She flinched slightly as she heard the door to the office close, knowing that she had been left alone with the leader of VIXX.

“Hakyeon has informed me that you are looking to acquire my company’s services.” Jung Taekwoon said, voice soft, yet still intimidating.

“Y-yes, Mr. Jung…,” Max said, fidgeting nervously, “I need protection….”

“Against who?” Leo asked.

Max closed her eyes and answered barely above a whisper.

“Speak up, Mrs. Mantanari.” He commanded.

She looked up directly into his dark eyes and said, “From my husband.”

Leo’s eyes widened at her words.

“Why would you need protection from your husband?” He asked, his usual poker face still in place despite his confusion.

Max swallowed again and looked down, no longer able to make eye contact with the man. Leo took this pause to examine the young girl sitting in front of him. Upon a closer inspection of her appearance, the older male realized that the girl sitting in front of him couldn’t be more than twenty-two years old, if that.

“Tell me, Mrs. Mantanari, how old are you…?” Leo asked, slightly hesitantly.

Max blushed, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Leo, even in the low light of his office.

After a few moments of silent, Max answered quietly, “I’m nineteen…. Twenty in August….”

Leo’s face was still emotionless, but his eyes would give him away if anyone looked at him close enough. He was definitely not expecting her to be that old, or, that young rather. He also realized in that moment, that she must have a good reason for needing protection if she was involved with a man like Krikor Mantanari at such a young age.

“How did you end up involved with someone like Krikor before you even turned twenty?” Leo asked.

The teen sighed before telling her story.

“My father used to gamble with Krikor, a lot, when I was younger. When I was barely sixteen, my father owed him an unbelievable amount of money, and, of course, he didn’t have the money. He didn’t even have a fraction of the amount he owed him. So he offered Krikor a deal; he offered him one of his daughters as his bride, if he dropped the debt. Krikor agreed, and the bastard that I have the misfortune of calling my father took me with him that day, so I was there when he made that offer. My father told him not to choose that day since my sister wasn’t there. But I didn’t give Krikor a choice.”

Leo’s eyes were narrowed in confusion and he asked, “What do you mean you didn’t give him a chose?”

Max sighed again and said, “There was no way in hell that I was going to let my little sister go through what I knew would happen to whoever he chose, so I immediately offered to marry him. Neither Krikor nor my father know that I only offered to marry him to protect my sister. I was able to convince them that I had fallen in love with him over the years of him and my father knowing each other.”

Leo hesitated before he asked, “How old was your sister then?”

“She was barely thirteen at the time.” Max answered, her voice quiet.

“Where is she now? Still with your father?” Leo asked.

Max shook her head, a small, sad smile gracing her face.

“No,” she said, shoulders sagging and voice slightly shaking, “She um, she died… two months ago….”

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t know what to say. He sat there with his mouth still open, trying to find something, anything to say to this poor girl.

“I… I’m sorry to hear that…,” Leo finally said, bowing his head slightly, “If… you don’t mind me asking… how did she die?”

Max cleared her throat and said, “It was a car accident…. Drunk driver…. Or, so I was told….”

“You don’t believe that’s what happened?” Leo asked.

He saw hatred flare in her eyes as she shook her head and growled, “No. I don’t believe anything Krikor tells me. And it happened just after she did something that pissed him off, so no, I don’t believe it was a drunk driver that killed her…. I believe it was Krikor, who had her killed.”

Leo was trying to figure out how all of this connected to why she was there, but couldn’t exactly figure it out.

“So you’re asking for protection because you’re afraid he’ll have you killed as well?” He asked.

Max swallowed hard again and shook her head. She pulled her purse onto her lap and opened it, rummaging around for something. When she found what she was looking for, she gently and shakily placed it on his desk, sliding it towards him. Leo reached for the remote on his desk that controlled the lights in his office and turned the lights up a little more, but not all the way. He picked up the object that she had placed on his desk and looked at it. His eyes widened, and immediately he understood why she was asking for his protection.

“How many months?” Leo asked, staring at the ultrasound photo in his hand.

“Two and a half months….” She answered, resting a hand on her still mostly flat stomach.

Leo’s eyes snapped up to her as a thought occurred to him and he quickly asked, “Does Krikor know about this?”

Max shook her head as she said, “No. I mean, I-I don’t think so. I didn’t tell him so unless he found out some other way, he shouldn’t know.”

Leo nodded and handed her the ultrasound picture back. She put it away in her purse and placed it down by her feet again, before looking back up at Leo.

“Now that you know the situation, Mr. Jung, will you please help me, and protect my unborn child?” She asked, looking him in the eyes.

“Normally if someone were to come to me asking for protection, I’d turn them away, as it is none of my concern,” Leo started, causing Max to visibly deflate and her heart to sink, “However, I will _never_ leave a child in harm’s way, nor their mother. So, Mrs. Mantanari, you have my word that I, along with the rest of VIXX, will do everything in our power to protect you and your child in your time of need.”

Tears came to Max’s eyes and she began thanking him over and over again as the tears flowed freely.

“Sorry,” she said, laughing slightly and wiping her face, “The pregnancy hormones are already affecting me.”

A small, almost non-existing smile graced Leo’s lips as he said, “Don’t worry about that. For now, just worry about your health and the baby’s health.”

Max bowed to him in her seat and said, “I will. Thank you.”

Leo nodded, leaning back in his chair. “If you’re going to be under our protection for a long time, especially from a man like Krikor, then there are a few different conditions I have.” Leo said, staring at her.

She nervously nodded, signaling that she was listening.

“You will be living with me from now on, or staying with one of my five trusted men. You are not to go _anywhere_ without myself or one of those five. And we’ll have to change your appearance and give you an alias. Do you understand?” He said, leaning forward in his chair to look closely at the young girl in front of him.

She sighed in relief and visibly relaxed, nodding her head to signify that she understood and agreed.

“Good,” Leo said, leaning back in his chair again, “For now, I’ll have N take you to the salon to get your hair changed. Since your pregnant, I will not allow you to undergo any sort of plastic surgery procedure like we would normally do, so we’ll have to hope that changing your hair and clothes and possibly colored contacts will be enough.”

Max nodded again and stood when Leo did. He walked around his desk and she turned to him, kneeling on the floor and bowing to him extremely formally.

“There is no need for that. Please, stand up,” Leo said, gently gripping her arm and helping her to her feet, “You don’t have to do anything like that, alright?”

She smiled and nodded, picking up her purse. Leo gently placed his hand on her lower back and lead her through the twisting hallways until they came to a common room sort of area where two men were sitting. One was Hakyeon, and the other, Max had not yet met.

“N, I want you to take Mrs. Mantanari to the salon and shops and change her appearance as much as possible.” Leo said, nodding toward the younger girl beside him.

“Sure thing Boss.” N said, standing up.

“Ravi, I want you to go along as well. One of you is to stay by her side at all times and no matter what, do not leave her alone, or so help me god, I will beat you within an inch of your life. Am I clear?” Leo threatened, staring the two men down.

“Crystal clear Boss!” The other man, who Max was guessing was Ravi, said, grinning.

“He’s rather chipper for someone who just received a death threat from their boss….” Max said, making Leo let out a silent laugh.

“He’s always like that,” he said, shaking his head, “Anyway, you’ll be in good hands with these two. I trust them with my life, so you can trust them with yours.”

Max smiled up at him and nodded, reflexively placing her hand on her stomach. N and Ravi stood and took Max from Leo, taking her to change her look.


	2. Chapter 2

“So Boss,” Ravi said, holding his hands out toward Max, presenting her, “What do you think?!”

Leo looked Maxina up and down, taking in her new look. Her long, dark blonde hair was now shorter, but still long, falling around her shoulders softly, and was a beautiful red-orange color. In place of her nice skirt and blouse and her black heels, she was now dressed more casually, and undoubtedly, more comfortably. She was dressed in a pair of black leggings, a black tank top, a baggy blue jumper, and a pair of black combat styled boots. She looked completely different from when he had met her that morning, and that was exactly what he wanted.

“Perfect. She looks like a completely different person. Good job you guys.” Leo said, crossing his arms.

“Well we can’t take all the credit.” Ravi said, grinning.

“That’s right,” N chimed in, also grinning, “Maxina is the one who picked out her hair color and style, and a lot of her clothes.”

Leo smiled slightly down at Max and said, “You’re definitely not helpless, that’s for sure.”

Max smiled and clasped her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her feet.

“So, um, what now?” She asked, looking between the three males with her.

Leo looked at his watch and said, “Now we go home. It’s late and we’re going to have a long day tomorrow creating your alias and getting everything we need for it.”

Max nodded and said goodbye to N and Ravi before following Leo over to his sleek, black Ferrari 458 Italia.

“Beautiful car.” Max said, smiling as Leo opened her door for her.

“Thanks.” He responded, a tiny smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

Max climbed into the car and Leo closed the door, rounding the car to his own door. He got in, and after making sure she had her seatbelt on, he took off towards his condo. They pulled into the parking garage underneath the building and into the reserved parking spot he had. He cut the engine and got out, quickly rounding the car and opening Max’s door for her. 

“Thank you.” She said as she took his offered hand, letting him help her out of the car.

He nodded and placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the elevator. He locked his car, the horn echoing through the garage making Max flinch. The hand on her back gently gripped her waist in reassurance for a moment before returning to its position on her back. She relaxed slightly and followed the tall male to the metal doors. They got into the elevator and he pressed the button for the top floor. The elevator began to climb the floors, and after only a few floors, it stopped. The doors opened and an elderly woman got onto the elevator with them.

“Oh, Taekwoonie, you look handsome as ever!” She said, smiling kindly at the male.

He smiled gently at her and said, “Thank you Mrs. Joon.”

“And who is this lovely young lady on your arm,” she asked, smiling at Max, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her around before.”

Before Leo could even think of a response, Max was already bowing and ‘introducing’ herself.

“Hello, I’m Alison Evens. I’m a close family friend of Taekwoon-Oppa’s family. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Max said, smiling at the elderly lady.

“It’s nice to meet you too dearie,” she said, bowing, “I’m Joon Soejin. I live a few floors below Taekwoonie.”

Max smiled and nodded. After a little while, the elevator stopped again and she got off. They both bowed and said their goodbyes. The doors closed and Max let out a breath that neither she nor Leo knew she had been holding.

“I’m sorry I spoke without consulting you first, but I panicked a little. I hope what I said was ok.” Max said, hanging her head.

She felt a hand on her head and she looked up, seeing Leo looking at her with a gentle expression.

“What you said was just fine. It actually gives us something to go off of for your alias. You did a great job.” He said, gently ruffling her hair.

She smiled in relief and nodded, feeling better. Finally, the elevator reached the top floor and the doors opened. They walked down the single, short hallway to a door. Leo took out a set of keys and unlocked the door, opening it and leading Max inside. He closed and locked the door behind them as the young girl took in the foyer and living room of the condo. The décor was all black and white, no color to be seen in sight. It was elegant really, and she felt that it fit his personality.

“It’s not the most… homely house, but I hope it’s good enough.” Leo said, walking up beside her.

“It’s a beautiful place.” She said, smiling.

She looked to her left and noticed a staircase leading up to another level.

“There’s an upstairs?!” She asked, amazed.

Leo chuckled and said, “Yes, there’s an upstairs. That’s where the bedrooms are.”

Max nodded and walked to the black couch closest to her. She plopped down onto it and let her head fall back, eyes closing and her hand coming to rest on her stomach.

“Are you feeling alright?” She felt Leo sit beside her as he asked, concern in his voice.

She nodded and said, “Yeah, I’m alright. Just tired is all.”

It was quiet between them for a while before Max sat up abruptly, eyes shooting open.

“Where’s the bathroom…?!” She asked, sounding slightly panicked.

Leo pointed to the hallway to their right and said, “First door on the right. Is everything ok?”

Max didn’t answer and instead, just got up and sprinted to the bathroom. She flung the door open and turned the lights on before falling to her knees in front of the toilet and retching.

“Maxina?!” Leo called after her, worried.

He ran down the hall to the bathroom and saw her hunched over the toilet, body violently trembling as she vomited. He quickly knelt down beside her and gently pulled her hair back, holding it with one hand while using his other to soothingly stroke her back. After a good ten, fifteen minutes of retching and vomiting, Max finally sat up and wiped her mouth, her body falling practically limp against Leo’s chest. He reached out and flushed the toilet before picking the girl up bridal style and carrying her upstairs.

“Is that normal?” He asked, worried that the girl might be sick.

She weakly nodded against his shoulder and mumbled, “I don’t really want to call it morning sickness since it hits in the morning and at night, but yeah, that’s all it is….”

He nodded and pushed a door open with his foot. He walked over to the large bed and gently laid her down on it. She opened her eyes a little and looked around, seeing she was in a fairly empty bedroom.

“You’ll sleep in my room tonight, since I haven’t had time to prepare your room yet. Plus, this way if you need anything tonight, I’ll be right here.” He said, loosening his black tie.

Max nodded and pulled the black comforter up to her chin, snuggling into the extremely comfortable bed.

“Will you be alright by yourself for a little bit while I take a shower?” He asked.

She nodded and heard the sound of his footsteps padding across the white carpet. There was some noise from what she assumed was him grabbing his night clothes before she heard the bathroom door close and the shower start. After probably twenty minutes or so, he finally emerged from the bathroom and turned the light off, climbing into bed beside her. She could smell the scent of his soap as soon as he laid down, and she found it oddly calming. She shrugged it off and soon fell asleep, tired from the day’s events.

 

* * *

 

Max woke with a start, a silent gasp leaving her lips as she sat up. Her breathing was heavy and uneven and her heart beat was ridiculously fast. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down but it wasn’t working. The nightmare she had had just kept playing over and over again in her mind. She laid back down and prayed that when she closed her eyes, she wouldn’t she _his_ face again. Sadly, however, that was the only thing she saw when she closed her eyes. She flinched and opened her eyes again, sighing in defeat. She rolled over and her gaze landed on the man who was protecting her. She didn’t care about the consequences at that moment and wiggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She inhaled and smelled the scent of his soap and the smell of his shampoo from his freshly washed, long black hair. She closed her eyes again, and this time, it was not _his_ face she saw, but the face of the man she was sharing a bed with. Her heart finally began to calm down and her breathing evened out. She nuzzled into him a little more and managed to fall back asleep, this time, dreaming of her lion savior.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ugh, _fuck this_.” Max groaned, plopping down onto a bench, rubbing her large, swollen stomach.

“What’s wrong?!” Leo asked, quickly sitting beside her.

“I'm tired, my feet hurt, my neck hurts, and my back is fucking _killing_ me.” Max whined, letting her head fall back.

She heard the male beside her release a sigh of relief and she smiled, knowing that he was constantly worrying about her health and the baby’s health.

“I’m sorry Oppa,” Max said, resting her head on his shoulder, “I make you worry all the time when it’s really nothing, like me just complaining that my feet hurt or that I’m tired.”

Leo shook his head and put his hand on her leg, gently rubbing her knee reassuringly.

“That’s not nothing,” he said, a small smile on his face, “You’re seven and a half months pregnant, so those kinds of things are something you have the right to complain about. And those complaints aren’t nothing. You’re carrying a tiny human being inside you and that’s amazing.”

“Leo.” Max said, smiling.

“What?” He asked, looking down at her slightly worried again.

She giggled and said, “You’re rambling about pregnancy stuff again.”

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he scratched his cheek in embarrassment. Max smiled more and rested her head on his shoulder again, watching the other five main members of VIXX struggle to handle all of the bags that they had acquired on this shopping trip.

“Boss, what else do we need to get today?” Ravi called, juggling several bags and a few boxes.

Leo pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the checklist he had made the night before while he and the girl beside him were planning the shopping trip.

“Let’s see…,” he said, looking over the list with Max, “We already got the clothes that you wanted, we got the bottles, we got the bibs, we got the feeding chair, some toys…. I guess all that’s left is the crib and the stroller.”

The guys groaned as they knew those two items would be larger and heavy.

Max tugged on Leo’s sleeve and said, “Oppa, the baby’s hungry.”

Leo nodded down at her and said to the guys, “Go put that stuff in the van while I take Max to get something to eat.”

They cheered, happy to finally be able to put all of the bags and boxes down. They ran off towards the parking lot.

“So, what does the baby want to eat?” Leo asked, gently smiling at Max.

She thought for a minute before smiling.

“He wants noodles!” She said, doing a cute little motion.

Leo laughed quietly and nodded, taking her to a small, family-owned noddle shop nearby. Leo helped her sit down before sitting across from her, smiling as she looked around in awe at all of the food. Not too long after, a young girl about the age of thirteen came over to take their order.

“Hello and welcome to our shop!” She said, smiling a bright, cheery smile.

Max smiled back at her and said, “You’re so pretty! And you’re so friendly!”

The girl giggled and thanked her before asking what they wanted to order.

“I’ll have kimchi ramyeon and hot green tea please.” Max said, smiling at the younger girl more.

She nodded and turned to Leo as she asked, “And for you, sir?”

Leo looked at Max, who was distracted by something else, and smiled.

“I’ll have the same.” He said, giving the girl a tiny smile.

She smiled brightly and nodded, leaving to put in their orders. Leo glanced around the small restaurant, seeing that they were the only ones there, saved for an older couple and their grandkids. He deemed it safe and relaxed a little bit, but never let his guard down completely.

“Leo?” He turned his attention back to Max when he heard her call his name.

“What is it?” He answered.

She looked at him worriedly and said, “You were spacing out a lot. Is everything ok?”

He nodded and gave her a small smile as he said, “Yeah, everything’s fine. I was just making sure it was safe.”

Max smiled sadly and placed her hand on top of his on the table.

“Taekwoon, you don’t always have to be on edge.” She said, not wanting to cause the man any extra stress.

He shook his head and said, “As long as you are with me, I will always be on edge. I promised you that I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, or your baby boy. And as long as Krikor is out there, I will continue to be vigilant whenever we are outside of the house.”

Max sighed and looked down at the table, knowing that he had valid reasons to act the way he did, but she didn’t want him to be so stressed. Leo didn’t like seeing that look on her face, so he gently slid his hand out from under hers and held it tightly.

“I don’t want to see that look on your face,” he said softly, “It was my decision to help you. I could have turned you away but I didn’t. So don’t look so sad or guilty.”

Max looked up at him and smiled, nodding. They continued to talk quietly while they waited for their food, and once it arrived, Leo couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as he saw the way Max looked at her food.

“Enjoy!” The young girl exclaimed.

“She definitely will. Thank you.” Leo said, chuckling.

The girl left and Max instantly started eating. Leo began to eat as well, though much slower than his companion.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah…,” Max sighed, rubbing her large baby bump, “That’s much better.”

“Is he happy now?” Leo asked, pointing towards her stomach.

Max giggled and said, “Way happier.”

“Excuse me….” Max looked over and saw the young girl from earlier, shyly standing next to the table.

“What is it dear?” Max asked sweetly, smiling at the child.

“Um, I was wondering if I could sit and talk with you for a short while…. There really isn’t much work to do right now and my grandma said I could if it was ok with you….” She said, playing with the hem of her apron.

Max smiled more and said, “Of course it’s ok!”

The girl smiled and bowed, before taking a seat.

“What’s your name sweetie?” Max asked.

“Hyorin.” She answered.

“I’m Alison, and this is Leo. It’s nice to meet you.” Hyorin looked at Leo and he gave her a small smile.

“Don’t mind him,” Max said, giggling, “He doesn’t really talk all that much so don’t worry if he doesn’t really say anything.”

Hyorin nodded and turned back to Max.

“I heard you say earlier that you were pregnant,” she said, playing with her fingers, “Is it a boy or a girl?”

“It’s a boy.” Max answered, gently rubbing her stomach.

The younger girl smiled and said, “I have a younger brother…. Have you picked a name yet?”

Max shook her head and said, “Not yet. We’re still throwing names around trying to find one that we like.”

She nodded and went to ask something else when Max flinched.

“What’s wrong?!” Leo asked, by her side in a second.

Max put a reassuring hand on his chest and said, “It’s ok, I'm fine. He just kicked, that’s all.”

Leo sighed in relief and placed his hand on her shoulder, calming himself down. Max looked at Hyorin and saw her staring in wonder at her stomach.

“Do you want to feel him kick?” She asked, surprising the young girl.

“Can I really?!”

Max nodded and took her hand, placing it over the spot where the baby’s tiny foot was kicking. She watched the girl’s face and giggled at her amazed reaction when she felt him kick. “Leo!” Max and Leo both looked up and saw N and the rest of the guys.

“We should probably finish up the shopping so we can go home and get you off of your feet.” Leo said, rubbing Max’s shoulder.

She nodded and looked back to Hyorin, smiling.

“We’ve gotta go,” she said, gently patting the younger girl’s head, “But I promise we’ll come back next time we’re in the area.”

The younger girl smiled and nodded before running off to the back of the shop. Leo helped Max up from her chair and let her lean against his side as they walked. She had her arm around his waist and his arm was tightly held around her shoulders, making sure that she stayed on her feet. The group of seven walked to the large baby store that sold cribs and strollers. When they entered the store, they all looked around in amazement.

“This place is huge,” Max said, tightening her hold on Leo, “It’s kind of… intimidating….”

Leo rubbed her arm and said, “It’ll be fine as long as we stay together.”

They all nodded and started to move through the store.

“Ooh, this is so cute!” Max exclaimed, detaching herself from Leo’s side and running over to the clothes section.

The six males followed behind her and they all chuckled when they saw what she was gushing over. She was holding a blue onesie with Pororo on it.

“Do you want to get that too?” Leo asked, walking up beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Max looked up at him with shining blue eyes and asked, “Even though we already got so many clothes?”

He chuckled softly and said, “Yes, even though we already got the other clothes. I told you, whatever you wanted for the baby, we’d get.”

Max squealed and hugged Leo as best she could with her extended abdomen. He smiled and hugged her back. When she pulled away, she threw the onesie at Ken, who had grabbed a cart. Leo lead her through the different sections of the store and they threw whatever they thought they would need into the cart. They finally made it to the crib section, which was conveniently placed next to the stroller section.

“What kind of crib do you want to get him?” Ravi asked, looking at all the different cribs.

“I’m not sure,” Max said, rubbing her stomach unconsciously, “I don’t think I really care about what brand it is or anything, but I do want him to be comfortable while he’s sleeping. I'm thinking a bigger crib so that I can put blankets and stuffed animals and stuff in there.”

The guys nodded and started looking through the different cribs, looking for one that fit what Max wanted. They finally found one and managed to get it in the cart.

“Ok,” Hongbin said, “The only thing left is the stroller, right?”

Max nodded and they moved over to look at the strollers.

“Why are there so many different ones?!” Max sighed, exasperated.

They all started looking through the different ones and eventually found one that Max liked, so they picked it up and went to pay for everything. They guys struggled to carry everything back to the van, but eventually made it. Leo helped Max into the van and sat beside her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, knowing that she was tired from the full day of being on her feet. The other boys finally climbed into the van and they were off, heading to the apartment. When they got there, they somehow managed to get everything up in one trip, using both of the elevators. N had a spare key to Leo’s apartment, so Max and Leo waited in the lobby for an empty elevator.

“Oh my, if it isn’t Taekwoonie and Ally!” Mrs. Joon said happily as she entered the building.

“Hi Mrs. Joon.” Max said, smiling at the old woman.

“How have you been dear,” she asked, smiling at the two, “Has Taekwoonie been treating you well?”

Leo’s cheeks turned pink and Max giggled.

“I've been doing well,” Max responded, leaning against Leo’s chest, “And Oppa has been treating me like a like an absolute princess. I couldn’t ask for anyone better to be with me through this.”

She smiled up at Leo, who in turn smiled back down at her, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his finger. The older woman smiled at the two of them happily, glad to see a young couple so happy. When the elevator arrived, they all got on and made small talk as they waited to reach their desired floor. They said goodbye to Mrs. Joon when she excited the elevator, and fell silent as they made the short assent up to their home.

“Took you guys long enough.” Ken said as they walked into the apartment.

“Shut it.” Leo said, shooting him a glare.

He held his hands up in surrender and Ravi chimed in.

“We put all the stuff in the spare room so we can decorate the nursery later.” He said, running a hand through his red hair.

Leo nodded and dismissed them so that Max could rest peacefully. He helped her sit down on the couch and knelt down in front of her, gently taking her shoes and socks off. She smiled at him in thanks. He sat down on the other side of the couch and pulled her feet up onto his lap, starting to massage them.

“Aah,” Max groaned, slowly sliding down more against the armrest, “Fuck Oppa, I needed this….” He chuckled and said, “I know, I know. I’ll do you back and neck after.”

Max groaned again and wondered how she got so lucky to end up in his care.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright Miss Evens, let’s take a look at your baby boy.” The doctor said, squeezing some jelly onto Max’s stomach and grabbing the ultrasound wand.

Max took a shaky deep breath and felt the grip on her hand tighten. She looked up at Leo who gave her a soft, reassuring smile. She smiled back at him nervously and looked back to the doctor as her voice broke the silence.

“Alrighty, there he is.” She said, pointing to the screen.

Max’s smile grew as her eyes landed on the screen, making out the shape of her baby. Leo did the same before moving his eyes back to the girl on the table. He smiled at her lovingly as she was distracted by the screen. Soon they were on their way back to the apartment, where the other five boys were decorating the nursery according to Max’s designs.

“How are you feeling?” Leo asked, reaching a hand over to the passenger seat and placing it on her swollen stomach.

Max smiled at him and said, “Fine. Nervous that he’ll be here in just a few weeks, but fine otherwise.”

Leo smiled sympathetically before turning his gaze back to the road. When they reached the apartment, he helped her upstairs and into the nursery.

“Max, Leo, you’re back!” Ravi exclaimed, jumping down from the ladder he was standing on.

“Yeah, we’re back.” Max giggled, letting Leo sit her down in the comfortable rocking chair they had gotten.

“What’d the doctor say?” Ken asked, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

“Everything looks great,” Max said, rubbing her large baby bump, “He’s due in about a month or so.”

The guys nodded before going back to their work. Leo unzipped his sweater and gently handed it to Max, who wrapped it around herself happily, and he grabbed a paint brush. Max watched the boys paint, smiling and laughing as they messed around while doing so. Everyone ended up with paint on them, even Max. Though, that was from her asking Ravi to paint a heart on her cheek, and having Ken pop up behind her and streaking her other cheek with paint. Leo didn’t look too happy when it happened, but he calmed down as he saw her laughing. After a few hours, it was fairly late so the boys went home, leaving Max and Leo to finish up the last few details.

“Honey, are you sure you’re ok finishing the last bit?” Max asked, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

He nodded and said, “It’s fine. It’s only a solid color on less than half of the wall, it’s not that hard.”

Max smiled and nodded, sitting back and watching him finish up painting.

“Done.” He sighed, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

He turned to say something to Max but she burst out laughing.

“What?” He asked, confused.

She giggled more and pointed at his face as she said, “Oppa, you have paint smeared across your face!”

His eyes widened and he quickly pulled out his phone to look.

“Damn it….” He muttered, hanging his head.

Max giggled again and tried to get up, but failed. Leo saw and quickly ran over to her, helping her up from her seat.

“Thanks,” Max smiled, “How about we go clean ourselves up, huh?”

Leo chuckled and nodded, leading her into their shared room and into the bathroom.

“Here, sit down.” He said, sitting her down on the closed toilet seat.

She smiled up at him as he grabbed a washcloth, getting it wet and gently wiping her face clean of the paint. When he was done, he carefully pulled her up to her feet, and was surprised when she switched their places, gently pushing him down to sit where she had sat. She grabbed another washcloth and wet it, starting to wipe the paint from his face.

“There we go.” She said, smiling as she dried his face off.

She tossed the dirty cloth into the hamper and took Leo’s hand, pulling him back into the bedroom.

“I’m tired,” she said, going over to his dresser, “Let’s go to bed.”

Leo chuckled quietly and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. She momentarily stopped looking for one of his t-shirts to steal, and leaned back into his chest, sighing happily at the hug. His hugs were the best. They finally found clothes to sleep in and changed, before crawling into bed. The only light in the room was coming from the fairy lights Max had begged Leo to put up, and it sprinkled gentle light onto the couple cuddling under the blankets.

“Ah!” Max gasped, making Leo jump and immediately check on her.

She smiled widely and pulled the shirt she was wearing up to her chest. She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. After a few seconds, Leo felt a fairly strong kick, followed by a few more. A huge smile broke out on his face and he swooped down, placing kisses all over her stomach. Max giggled and hugged Leo’s head, kissing his forehead. He quickly pecked her lips before turning his attention back to the unborn baby.

“Hey little man,” he said quietly, nuzzling her stomach, “I can’t wait to meet you in a few weeks. Your mom and I have been waiting for a long time.”

Max smiled as she watched him lovingly stroke her baby bump, placing gently kisses here and there. Eventually they fell asleep, cuddled together, Leo’s hand never leaving her stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

“Enjoy it while it lasts you two,” Krikor said, an evil grin on his face as he lowered his binoculars, “Cause it’s all gonna come crumbling down soon enough.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Have fun at your meeting today!” Max said, going on her tiptoes to give Leo a kiss.

He chuckled and kissed her back as he said, “I’ll try. Be careful not to do anything too strenuous sweetheart. You’ve only got two more weeks until the baby comes. Don’t want to convince him to come early, now do we?”

Max giggled and kissed him again before sending him off to work. She had about twenty minutes before one of the boys would be there to spend the day with her while Leo was working. Ten minutes later, a knock was heard from the front door, and Max figured it was them.

“Hm, must not be N,” she said, walking towards the door, “And he’s early. Oh well.”

She opened the door, ready to greet them, when her eyes landed on who was at the door. Her eyes widened as she took a step back.

“H-how did you find me…?!” She whispered, chest heaving.

Krikor smirked at her and grabbed her arm as he said, “Oh darling, did you really think you could hide my son from me forever?”

Max tried to run away, but before she could, her vision went black.

 

* * *

 

 

“Max, I'm here!” N called as he opened the front door.

He was met by silence and he frowned.

“Maybe she’s asleep…,” he mumbled, heading up stairs, “Max, are you in here?”

He saw the bedroom was empty, and checked all over the apartment, finding it empty.

“Where the hell could she be?” He asked himself, walking into the kitchen.

As he passed the island, a white piece of paper caught his eye on the black counter. He picked it up and read it, eyes widening. He pulled his phone out and quickly dialed Leo’s number.

_“This better be important,”_ he answered, sighing, _“I’m in the middle of a—”_

“Krikor kidnapped Maxina!” N yelled into the phone.

There was silence on Leo’s end of the line before N heard him quickly excusing himself from the meeting. \

_“How do you know?”_ Leo asked, voice dead serious.

“I got to your apartment about ten minutes ago and called out that I was here. She didn’t answer so I thought she might have been asleep and I checked, but your room was empty. I checked everywhere in the apartment but I couldn’t find her! Then I saw a note on the island in the kitchen and I read it. He left a note saying that he took her!” N said, running out of the apartment and into the elevator.

_“Fuck,”_ Leo swore angrily, _“Meet me at HQ ASAP.”_

“Got it.” N said, hanging up.

 

* * *

 

 

Max groaned as she blinked her eyes open, wincing as her head throbbed. She sat up and looked around, seeing that she was in a relatively dark, stone room. Her eyes widened.

“Oh god no…!” She breathed, recognizing the room.

She shifted and felt something hard press into her butt. She reached into her pocket and her eyes widened again as she pulled her cellphone out. She glanced at the door before quickly dialing Leo’s number.

_“Maxina?!”_ He answered, sounding worried.

“Taekwoon, you have to help me,” she said quietly, glancing at the door again, “Krikor kidnapped me! I’m at his house! Please, help me!”

She gave him the address before hanging up, hearing the door unlocking. She quickly hid her phone and held her baby bump, trying to protect her child. The door opened and Krikor entered, the same shit-eating grin on his face as ever.

“Did you really think you could hide from your husband?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“You are _not_ my husband,” Max growled, glaring at him, “We were never actually married. You just said I was your wife one day and that was it.”

Krikor snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I’m still that baby’s father.” He said, pointing to her stomach.

“Just because you forced yourself on me and got me pregnant doesn’t make you the father. Taekwoon cares about us and has done more than I could have ever asked him to do. _He’s_ the baby’s father.” Max spit, fire in her eyes.

“Whatever,” the male said, crouching down in front of her, “Either way, _I’m_ the one who has you now, not him.”

Max glared at him more and said, “He _will_ come for me. And you’ll be sorry you ever touched me.”

Krikor rolled his eyes again and stood up, leaving the room. Max sighed in relief and quickly texted Leo, asking his ETA. He said they’d be there in about twenty minutes. Max took a deep breath and hid her phone again, waiting for her lion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter and the next chapter might be a little... graphic? Gross? I don't really know what to call it but it's probably not for everyone. Just a warning.

“What’s the plan Boss?” Ravi asked, looking over at Leo on the other side of the van.

“We go in in three teams. N and Hyuk, you’re going in first to take out the first wave of guards. Ravi, you’re with me looking for Max. Ken and Hongbin, you’re looking for Krikor.” Leo said, seeing all of them nod.

“What do we do if we find him?” Hongbin asked.

“Contact me, and bring him to me. But you are not to kill him,” Leo said, loading his gun, “Krikor is _mine_.”

The others gulped and nodded in understanding. Once they got to their destination, they hid the van and started their rescue mission. The first team went in and got rid of the guards, then the other two teams followed. Once inside, they split up to go on their separate ways. Leo and Ravi quickly and quietly went through the halls, checking every room as they went, picking off guards and members of the gang left and right.

“Hyung, this place is huge,” Ravi said after taking out another guard, “How are we gonna find her?”

“We’ll keep looking until we do.” Leo said, determination written across his face.

Ravi nodded and they continued to look. After another fifteen minutes of looking, Leo’s phone rang.

“Max?!” He answered.

_“Taekwoon, are you in the house,”_ she asked, sounding scared, _“I thought I heard the sound of a fight but I’m not sure….”_

“Yeah, we’re here. Where are you?”

_“I’m in a room on the first floor. It has a huge padlock on it so you can’t miss it.”_

“Wait, a padlock?” Leo said, looking at a door down the hall from where he was standing.

_“Yeah. That’s how he’s keeping me in here.”_

“I think we’re in front of the door,” Leo said as he and Ravi ran over to the door, “Get as far away from the door as you can and cover yourself. I'm going to shoot the lock.”

_“Ok.”_

He waited for a minute before she confirmed she was away from the door and pointed his gun at the door. He shot the lock twice and it fell to the ground. He yanked the door open and he felt relief spread through his body as he saw Maxina curled up in the corner.

“Max!” He said, running over to her.

She looked up at him and tears started to pour down her face as he took her into his arms.

“Taekwoon I was so scared!” She cried, burying her face in his neck.

“I was too…,” he whispered, holding her tighter, “But I’ve got you now…. You’re safe.”

She sniffled and nodded, pulling away and wiping her tears. She let Leo pull her to her feet and she smiled when she saw Ravi, hugging him as well.

“We were so worried about you!” He said as he hugged her.

“Thanks for coming to get me.” She said, smiling.

He smiled back and nodded, looking to Leo. Leo nodded at him and he raised his hand to his earpiece.

“We’ve got her.” Ravi said, the other five hearing him.

_“We have Krikor.”_ Ken voiced.

Leo raised his hand to his earpiece and said, “Where are you?”

_“In the sitting room.”_ Hongbin replied.

“Stay there.” Leo said, a look of anger flashing in his eyes. 

They quickly went to the sitting room and saw Krikor scowling in his chair as Ken, Hongbin, Hyuk, and N pointed their guns at him.

“Stay with Ravi.” Leo said to Max, starting to walk towards Krikor.

“Leo.”

He stopped and looked back at Max, a questioning look on his face.

“Are you going to kill him?” She asked.

He paused before nodding. She walked up to him and took his gun out of his hand, surprising all of them.

“Max, what are you—” Leo started, but was cut off.

“He tortured me for three and a half years of my life,” Max said, a pure look of hatred on her face, “So if he’s going to die, it’s going to be by my hands.”

Leo was shocked to say the least, but at the same time he understood.

“Fine,” he said, walking up to her, “But you’ve never shot a gun before, so we’ll do it together. Plus I want to kill the bastard too.”

Max smiled and nodded. They walked over to Krikor together and once they stood in front of him, Max raised the gun to his head. Leo stood close behind her, ready to instruct her if she needed it.

“You don’t have the guts to kill me,” Krikor snarled up at Max, a smirk taking over his lips, “You won’t kill your own husband.”

Max laughed through her nose and said, “You’re right, I won’t kill my husband. Because you are not my husband. You are the man who held me against my will; tortured me physically, mentally, and emotionally; and raped me. You were never my husband, nor were you ever the man I loved.”

Leo looked at Krikor’s face and saw that he was extremely pale, a panicked look spread across his face.

He looked back at Max and asked, “Are you ready?”

She looked up at him and said, “I’ve been ready for four years.”

He nodded but saw that her hand was shaking, causing the barrel of the gun to move ever-so-slightly.

He placed a hand on her waist and asked, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes…,” she said, taking a shaky breath, “I _need_ to do this. Otherwise I’ll never win against him.”

Leo nodded and gently pulled her against his chest. He wrapped his hand around hers on the gun, stopping it from shaking, and pressed the barrel against Krikor’s forehead. He slowly moved both of their fingers to the trigger and paused for a moment, letting her take a deep breath, before they squeezed the trigger. A loud _‘bang’_ echoed around the large room and Krikor’s body slumped in the chair, blood dripping down the back of the chair. Leo stepped back, letting Max do the same and he gently pulled the gun from her shaking hand, handing it to N before pulling her into his arms.

“I’m finally free….” She breathed, leaning against his chest.

“You don’t have to hide anymore.” Leo said, kissing her forehead.

Max’s body stiffened suddenly and she quickly grabbed on to Leo’s shirt.

“Taekwoon…!” She said, sounding panicked.

He quickly looked down at her face and asked, “What’s wrong?!”

Her breathing was extremely uneven and she said, “M-my… my water just broke…!”

“What?!” Taekwoon exclaimed, looking down.

And sure enough, he saw a large stain on the carpet between her legs along with a wet spot on the front of her dress.

He looked back up at her with wide eyes and said, “B-but the doctor said the baby wasn’t due for another two weeks!!”

Max swallowed hard and said, “The baby decides when it’s time and he says he wants out _now_!”

Taekwoon gulped, eyes still wide and nervousness filling his body.

“Ken, go get the car, now!” He said, looking back at the brunette.

“What’s wrong?” N asked, coming over to them.

“Max is going into labor!” Taekwoon exclaimed, visibly nervous.

Everyone started panicking just a little bit and Ken sprinted out of the room, running past some members from the other gang as he screamed, “OUT OF THE WAY!! SHE’S GOING INTO LABOR!!!”

The others came over to Max and started asking what they needed to do.

“Just get me into the car and to the hospital!” Max said, a slightly pained expression coming over her face.

“Right!” They all yelled and Leo swept Max up into his arms.

They all ran out front just as Ken was screeching to a stop in front of the door. Ravi ripped the door to the back open and Hyuk and Hongbin jumped in before Leo got in carefully with Max still in his arms. Ravi quickly crawled into the back with them as N hopped into the front seat with Ken.

“Ken, get me to the hospital now!” Max yelled, her first contraction hitting her.

“On it!!” He yelled back, hitting the gas.

“Yah, be careful,” Leo scolded, “Drive fast, but be careful! We don’t want to encourage the baby to come out in the car!”

Ken nodded and started driving more carefully. Max groaned in pain as another contraction hit her.

“Fuck, my contractions aren’t that far apart…!” She said, gritting her teeth.

“N, how far away are we?” Leo asked, looking up at the slightly older male.

N checked the GPS and swore.

“We’re almost half an hour away!” He said, sounding worried.

“Ugh,” Max whined, “Taekwoon, I don’t think I'm gonna make it that long! The baby really wants out!”

Taekwoon didn’t know what to do. Thoughts ran through his head a mile a minute and he had absolutely no idea what he needed to do or could do.

“Fuck, someone call Alyx now!” Max cried, another contraction hitting. Hongbin nodded and pulled his phone out, dialing their friend.

“She’s not answering!” He said after getting her voicemail.

Max buried her face in Taekwoon’s chest and groaned out, “She’s working right now! Call the hospital and ask for her!”

Hongbin nodded again and did as he was told.

A nurse answered and he quickly said, “I need to speak with Dr. Johnston immediately! It’s urgent!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Dr. Johnston, there’s a man on the phone asking to speak to you,” a nurse said, popping her head into the breakroom where the doctor currently sat, “He said his name was Hongbin and he said it was urgent that he speak with you.”

Alyx nodded and stood up, following the nurse to the phone.

She picked up the phone and said, “Yeah Hongbin, what’s—”

_“MAX IS IN LABOR!!”_ Hongbin yelled.

“Wait, what,” Alyx asked, obviously confused, “I thought she wasn’t due for another two weeks?!”

_“She wasn’t but—”_ His voice cut off and Alyx got confused again.

_“Alyx,”_ Max growled, now the one with the phone, _“The baby wants out, now!!”_

“Tell me what exactly is going on.” Alyx said, needing to know everything.

_“Long story short, Krikor kidnapped me this morning, the boys came to get me, Leo and I shot Krikor in the head, then my water broke! Now I'm having contractions and they are not that far apart at all!”_ Max said.

“Fuck.” Alyx swore.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Put me on speaker.”_

Max pulled the phone away from her ear and hit the speaker button.

“You’re on.” Max said, swearing as another contraction hit her.

_“Leo, where are you guys?”_

“We’re in the van on our way to the hospital but we’re still about twenty minutes out,” Leo said, looking down at Max worriedly, “But she doesn’t think she’s gonna make it that long.”

Alyx sighed and said, _“There’s a good chance she might not. If the baby wants out, the baby wants out.”_

“So what do we do?!” Ravi exclaimed, clearly concerned.

_“Which two of you are the least easily grossed out?”_ Alyx asked.

The boys all looked around at each other before Leo answered, “N and me are I guess….”

_“Then I need you two down at the vagina.”_ She said bluntly.

“Wait, what?!” Leo exclaimed, blushing lightly as he stared down at the phone.

_“She’s already in labor so Leo, I need you to check some stuff and I need N with you just in case.”_

N swore again and hoped into the back of the van with the others.

“Hyuk, get your ass in the front seat,” Max said, pointing to the front, “You are not seeing my vagina.”

The poor boy turned bright red and scrambled into the front seat.

_“Ravi, Hongbin,”_ Alyx said, _“I want you two to sit with Max and help her through everything. One of you sit behind her and hug her and the other one needs to hold her hand.”_

The four males in the back of the van shuffled around until Ravi sat with Max between his legs with Hongbin next to them holding her hand. Leo and N were both sitting on their knees by Max’s legs and N took the phone from Max.

“Ok Alyx, we’re all where we need to be.” He said.

_“Great. Leo, take her panties off.”_

Leo swallowed hard and looked up at Max for permission, and she groaned.

“For fuck’s sake Leo, it’s not the first time you’ve done it!” She yelled, not caring what she said anymore.

Leo blushed more as everyone who wasn’t driving looked at him shocked. He glared at them and they all went back to what they were doing before he reached under Max’s dress and gently slid her panties off.

“Ok, they’re off.” He said.

_“I need you to look and tell me what you see.”_

“Um…,” Leo said, swallowing hard again before looking between her legs, “I… I don’t see anything! Just her… ya know….”

_“Good. Do you guys have any hand sanitizer?”_

Hyuk opened the glovebox and said, “Yeah, I've got it.”

_“Ok, toss that to Leo.”_

The youngest did what he was told and tossed it to Leo.

“Now what?” Leo asked.

_“This is where we get a little physical,”_ Alyx said, making Leo lose a bit of color, _“Leo, I need you to check to see if her cervix is opening yet.”_

“You want me to do what?!” Leo asked, eyes wide.

_“I need you to reach in, and tell me if her cervix is opening.”_ Alyx said again.

Leo’s face turned bright red.

“God damn it Leo, just Purell your finger and stick it in there! This is not the time for you to be so fucking shy!” Max growled, glaring at her boyfriend.

He nodded quickly at her words and quickly sanitized his finger.

“O-ok, I'm checking….” Leo said.

He reached between her legs and gently slid a finger into her, feeling around.

_“Is it opening?”_ Alyx asked.

“I-I don’t know…! What am I feeling for?!” He answered, feeling around some more.

_“Trust me, you’ll most likely know if you touch it. It feels different than the rest of her vagina. If you can’t tell or even if you’re just unsure, as awkward as this is, have N check too. I know it’s uncomfortable since he’s a close friend, and he probably never imagined that he’d have to do something like that either, but you know it’s nothing sexual.”_ Alyx said.

Leo looked over at N before looking at Max.

“I don’t care if he checks, just figure it out!” Max said, another painful contraction hitting.

The two nodded and N purelled his finger. Leo pulled his hand away and let N check.

“Shit, I think it’s open,” N exclaimed, looking slightly horrified, “Leo, check again, more to the right side.”

Leo nodded and they switched places again. Leo checked a second time and did as N said, feeling more to the right.

“Ah, I feel it,” he said, slightly shocked, “It’s definitely open!”

_“How open?”_ Alyx asked.

“Wide.” They both said together.

_“Shit,”_ Alyx swore, _“You guys might have to do my job for me.”_

“What?!” All of the guys yelled.

“He wants out,” Max growled, “And he wants out now!”

_“Leo, N, you guys are probably going to have to deliver the baby.”_ Alyx said.

The two mentioned males looked at each other panicked.

“Alyx, we don’t know how to—” Leo started to say before he was cut off by his girlfriend.

“I don’t care who does it or if they have experience or not, someone just get this baby out of me!” Max screamed, struggling against Ravi.

The red-haired male held her tighter and tried to calm her down, succeeding after a few moments.

_“Max, how far apart are your contractions?”_ Alyx asked.

“Ugh… a few minutes apart I think….” Max answered, burying her face in Ravi’s shoulder.

_“Ok, I need you to—”_

Alyx was cut off by another voice on her end of the line and she swore.

_“I have to go,”_ Alyx said, sighing, _“We’ve got a lot of patients coming in soon.”_

“Wait, you can’t go! We have no idea what we’re doing!” Leo exclaimed, panicking.

_“Just pay attention to her contractions. When they’re two to five minutes apart and last for a minute to a minute and a half each, tell her to push. Make sure you pull over if it gets to that. And if you make it that far, google the rest. Good luck, and get here as fast as you can.”_ Alyx said before hanging up.

N and Leo stared at the phone in shock before looking at each other.

“Leo,” N whispered, “Do you really think we can do this?”

Leo took a deep breath and whispered back, “We might have to.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so probably not as bad as the last one, but still might not be for everyone.

“Ahhh!!” Max screamed as a rather strong contraction hit.

“How far apart are they now?” Leo asked Hongbin.

“Two and a half minutes.” He answered.

After what seemed like forever, the contraction ended and Max fell back against Ravi’s chest, panting.

“One minute five seconds.” N said, letting Leo know how long the contraction had lasted.

Leo sighed and took off his jacket as he said, “Fuck…. Ken pull over! We’re gonna have to do this now!”

Ken quickly pulled over and brought the car to a stop, turning it off. He and Hyuk turned around to look at them with worried eyes.

“Maxina, sweetheart,” Leo said, looking up at her, “I need you to push now.”

Max nodded and started to push, screaming in pain. She squeezed Hongbin’s hand in a death grip, praying somewhere in her mind that she didn’t break his hand. She rested as a contraction ended and heavily leaned against Ravi.

“Honey, I need you to keep pushing.” Leo said hesitantly.

Max nodded and pushed again. After a short while, she rested again, panting. A few more minutes of pushing and resting went by and suddenly Leo and N gasped.

“I can see his head!” Leo exclaimed, looking shocked.

“Come on Max, push,” Ravi said, rubbing her stomach, “You can do it! We know you can!”

“Just a little bit longer of pushing and he’ll be out!” N said.

“And as soon as he is, we’ll be at the hospital in no time at all!” Ken said, trying to encourage her.

She started to push again and she let her voice flow freely, screaming in pain again. She pushed a few more times and soon the baby’s head was completely out.

“One more push baby, one more,” Leo said, gently guiding the baby’s body, “One more and he’s out!”

With one final push, the baby was out. Leo looked at his watch and noted the time: 3:28 pm. N held up Leo’s discarded jacket and Leo gently placed the baby into it, quickly using makeshift clamps to clamp the umbilical cord and cut it with a knife. He took the baby from N’s arms and stared down at him in wonder.

“Taekwoon,” Max panted, unable to lift her head off of Ravi’s chest, “I-is he ok?! I don’t hear him crying…! Please tell me he’s ok!!”

Leo swallowed and cleared his throat before he said, “He’s fine. He’s not crying but he’s fine. He’s breathing just fine.”

Max sighed in relief and said, “Ken, get us to the hospital… please….”

Ken nodded and quickly started the van, taking off towards the hospital again. Hongbin pulled out his phone and called Alyx again.

_“How’s everything going?”_ She asked as she answered.

“We’ll be there in about ten minutes. She had the baby already.” He said, smiling at the sight of Leo moving up to sit next to Max.

_“Alright, I’ll be ready for you guys.”_ He hung up and watched his boss and friend.

“Here, look at the miracle you made….” Leo said quietly, showing the baby to Max.

She smiled as she continued to pant and said, “He’s beautiful…. And so quiet….”

Leo nodded and leaned down to kiss Max. When he pulled away, Max rested her head against his arm.

“I know what I want to name him….” She said quietly.

“Oh yeah,” Leo chuckled lightly, “What do you want to name him?”

“Su-Jin….” She muttered, gently stroking the baby’s cheek with her shaky finger.

Leo laughed lightly and said, “A fitting name.”

Max laughed weakly and nuzzled his arm. They soon pulled up to the hospital and Hongbin opened the door.

“Looks like you guys made it here in two pieces.” Alyx said, smiling at them.

“Don’t you mean one piece?” Leo asked, handing the baby over to a nurse who rushed inside to check him over.

“Nope,” Alyx said, helping to get Max on the stretcher she had waiting, “The baby’s out of her, so that’s two pieces.”

Leo rolled his eyes and climbed out of the van with most of the other boys.

“Alyx,” Max said quietly, only catching her attention, “Don’t fill out the birth certificate until after everything is over…. Please….”

Alyx smiled and nodded. Max was then wheeled into the hospital and into a room, Leo following closely behind her.

“Alright Max, the only thing you have left to do is deliver the after birth.” Alyx said.

Max groaned, making her friend laugh.

“I promise you,” she said, putting on a pair of latex gloves, “It’s much easier than what you just did. It’s an annoyance more than anything.”

Max nodded and followed her friend’s directions through the afterbirth delivery. Once that was finished, Max was checked over. When she was given the approval of the doctor, she was moved up to a room in the maternity ward.

“Taekwoon, do you think Su-Jin is ok…?” Max asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

He kissed her forehead and said, “I’m sure he’s fine. He didn’t have a typical birth so there’s probably more things they have to do with him.”

Max nodded and rested her head against his chest, loving the feel of the cotton t-shirt. Ken had taken N to get Leo a change of clothes since he was covered in all sorts of birth related substances. He was now freshly showered and dressed in a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. There was a quiet knock on the door before it opened and a nurse and Alyx walked in.

“Here’s your little boy.” The nurse said with a big smiled, pushing a bassinet into the room.

Max smiled and held her arms out, letting the nurse gently place the small child into her arms.

“He’s beautiful….” She whispered, looking at her now clean baby.

“It’s time for us to fill out the birth certificate.” Alyx said, smiling softly.

Max nodded and looked at her friend.

“Given name?”

“Su-Jin.” Max answered.

“Family name?”

Max smiled loving down at her baby and said, “Jung….”

“Wait, what,” Leo asked, looking down at Max, “You’re giving him my family name?!”

Max looked up at him and nodded.

“You are his father after all….” She said shyly.

Leo blushed lightly and looked at Max with so much love in his eyes.

“Do you know his time of birth?” Alyx asked.

“3:28 pm.” Leo answered without looking away from Max.

“Alright,” Alyx said, stepping over to the happy couple, “All that’s left is for mom and dad to sign.”

Max smiled at Leo and said, “You sign it first.”

He looked a little surprised but nodded, taking the clipboard and signing the document. He and Max traded what they held, Max handing Leo the baby and taking the clipboard, signing the paper as well. She handed it back to Alyx who smiled at her one more time before taking her leave with the nurse in toe.

“Hi Su-Jin….” Leo whispered, staring at the baby in his arms.

The baby squirmed slightly and blinked his eyes open for the first time. Small, blue eyes met with wide, brown eyes.

Leo smiled and said, “You have your mom’s eyes….”

The baby didn’t make a sound, just looked up at him and gripped his finger when it was offered to him.

“Taekwoon.” Max called quietly.

He slowly looked away from the baby to the mother.

“Yes?” He responded.

Max smiled and said softly, “I love you….”

His eyes widened. This was the first time those words had been spoken between them.

“I love you too Max….” He said back, a small smile spreading across his lips.

He looked back down at the baby in his arms and gently rocked him.

“Do you hear that Su-Jin,” he cooed, stroking his cheek with one finger, “Your mommy loves me. And I love her.”

Max smiled loving at the sight and slowly let sleep take over her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

A shrill cry cut through the quiet night air, causing Leo to start awake. Max stirred next to him and sleepily sat up.

“I wonder what’s wrong,” she said, rubbing her tired eye, “He hardly ever cries.”

“I’ll check on him.” Leo said, throwing the blankets off of himself.

“What if he’s hungry?” Max asked, concerned.

“Then I’ll bring him here,” he said, smiling at her, “You need your rest. Lay back down.”

Max smiled back at him and nodded, laying back down. Leo left their room and crossed the hall to the nursery. He quietly entered the room where his six-month-old son was quietly crying.

“What’s wrong Su-Jin? Are you hungry? Do you need a diaper change?” He asked softly.

He gently picked up the baby and cradled him to his chest. The baby’s cries immediately turned to sniffles as he gripped onto Leo’s shirt.

“You weren’t hungry or in need of a diaper change were you,” Leo chuckled softly, “You just wanted to be held, didn’t you?”

He knew that the child wouldn’t answer him, but he took the baby nuzzling into his chest as a yes. He gently swayed as he began to softly sing to him, effectively putting the baby back to sleep quickly. He set the baby down in his crib again and quietly went back to his room. He crawled back into bed with Max, who rolled over to face him.

“What did he need?” She asked groggily.

Leo laughed softly and said, “He just wanted to be held.”

Max smiled and said, “Of course he did. Who wouldn’t want to be held by you?”

Leo chuckled and took his girlfriend into his arms, holding her tightly. They quickly drifted back to sleep, cuddled together under the sheets.


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re pregnant again?!” Leo asked, excitement in his voice.

Max nodded and Leo swept her up into his arms, spinning her around happily. He set her down gently and kissed her.

“You know,” Max giggled, “I’m starting to think that you only married me because I get pregnant easily.”

Leo chuckled and said, “Nonsense. You know I love you.”

“Yeah, but you fell in love with me when I was pregnant with Su-Jin,” Max said, starting to pout, “And then I got pregnant again and you asked me to marry you.”

“Because I love you.” Leo said, kissing her nose.

“You love me more when I'm pregnant,” Max said, crossing her arms, “And I hardly lose the baby weight between pregnancies. Plus, you get supper horny while I'm pregnant and during the first few months after I give birth when I still really have the baby weight.”

Leo smirked lightly and said, “Maybe I like the way you look while you’re pregnant.”

He pulled her close and lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist.

“You’re saying you like how I look when I'm pregnant? Even though I get fat?” Max said, shyly looking at him from beneath her lashes.

“You never look fat to me when you’re pregnant.” Leo said, resting his forehead against hers.

“Then how do I look?” She asked, a pout evident in her voice. Leo smiled and said, “You look beautiful, stunning, ravenous, sexy, like a goddess….”

Max blushed and asked, “How do I look sexy when I’m pregnant? I get really fat.”

Leo shook his head and said, “Like I said, you never look fat to me. You are so sexy to me when you’re pregnant. The thought of you carrying the child that _I_ got you pregnant with is something that gives me so many different emotions.”

Max looked at him surprised, her heart swelling with love.

“And of course,” Leo continued, “I’m not only attracted to you while you’re pregnant. I think you look sexy all of the time.”

Max blushed more and buried her face in his neck. Leo laughed lightly and carried her over to their bed, dropping her onto it and climbing on top of her.

“How about we celebrate our newest little one on the way?” Leo said, kissing her neck gently.

Max smiled and nodded, letting him rid her of her clothes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mommy, I’m tired.” Max smiled at her youngest child and only daughter.

The seven-year-old raised her arms up to her mother, wanting to be picked up.

“Oh, come here sweetie.” Max said, picking her up.

She gently rocked the little girl until she fell asleep and walked to her bedroom, placing her in her bed and tucking her in. She checked on her second oldest Min-Jun, and the twins Jimin and Jaebum, happy to see the twins asleep and the young teen reading. She went back downstairs and saw her oldest son Su-Jin looking upset.

“Su-Jin, what’s wrong?” She asked, going over to him.

He shook his head and said, “Nothing mom. I'm fine.”

She frowned but nodded. She got up and went into the kitchen where her husband was.

“Jagiya, Su-Jin is upset, but he won’t tell me why. Can you please talk to him? I'm worried….” Max said, hugging herself.

Leo kissed her forehead and said, “Yeah, I’ll talk to him.”

“Thank you.” She said, kissing his cheek.

Leo left the kitchen and approached his son.

“Hey, Su-Jin, come with me to my study.” Leo said, gesturing for him to follow him.

The teenager nodded and followed his father. When they were in the study and the doors were closed, Leo began speaking.

“Your mother said something was upsetting you and I told her I’d talk to you.” He said.

The teenager stiffened and said, “Nothing’s wrong….”

Leo narrowed his eyes at his son and said, “I know you’re lying. Don’t lie to me young man.”

Su-Jin sighed roughly and said, “I feel like you don’t really think of me as your son…!”

Leo was shocked by his words.

“What do you mean?” Leo asked, confused.

The teen sighed again and said, “You’re not my biological father, but you are to the other four. I feel like you love them more because they’re yours, and I feel like you don’t love me the same way because I'm not yours.”

Leo’s eyes widened.

“Where did you get an idea like that?” Leo asked, slightly hurt that he thought that.

“I don’t know…,” Su-Jin said, sinking down onto the couch in the room, “I was talking with my friends and it just kinda… floated into my head I guess….”

Leo sighed and sat beside Su-Jin.

He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and said, “I’m going to be completely honest and blunt with you, ok?”

The teen nodded and so did Leo.

“Look, just because I'm not the one who got your mom pregnant with you doesn’t mean I'm not your father. I was there through her whole pregnancy and I was there when you were born.” Leo said.

“You were there when all of the others were born too.” Su-Jin muttered.

“Yeah,” Leo laughed, “But I wasn’t the one who delivered them.”

His son looked at him with a confused looked.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

Leo smiled and said, “When your mom gave birth to you, we were in the back of a van, and you uncle N and I were the ones who delivered you.”

“Wait,” Su-Jin said, eyebrows furrowed, “I was born in the back of a van?!”

Leo nodded and said, “Yes. And I was the first one who held you when you were born. I held you the whole time until we got to the hospital.”

Su-Jin sighed and looked away, still not convinced.

“And because of that,” Leo continued, catching the boy’s attention, “I’ve always thought that we had a special bond. And you hold a very special place in my heart. Both your mother and I have considered me your real father since the day you were born. Hell, before you were born even.”

Leo looked at his oldest son and saw tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. He smiled sadly and hugged his son.

“I love you dad…!” Su-Jin mumbled.

“I love you too son.” Leo said back, hugging him tighter.

After a little while, they left the study and Su-Jin went to bed, Leo going and joining his wife on the couch.

“Did he tell you what was bothering him?” She asked.

Leo nodded and told her what happened.

“Oh my god,” she said, shoulders sagging, “I can’t believe he felt like that….”

Leo nodded and put his arm around her.

“Everything’s fine now,” he said, kissing her forehead, “We talked it through.”

Max smiled up at him and nodded. He smirked down at her lightly and stood up, pulling her up with him and pulling her close.

“How about we retire to our bedroom as well…?” He said quietly, his warm breath fanning over her face.

She blushed but nodded. Leo’s smirk grew and he suddenly threw her over his shoulder, making her yelp. She giggled after realizing what had happened and let him carry her upstairs and to their shared bedroom, where they shared an amazing, love filled night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope it wasn't too bad! Thanks for reading!


End file.
